Monstruoso
by Noe13
Summary: 1 de enero. Yoh y los demás han ido a Tokyo para celebrar el año nuevo. Pero entre las doce y la una de la noche, algo ataca la ciudad arruinando la fiesta a todos.


05/09/2008 12:13:00

**Notas: **holas, este es mi primer fic en toda mi vida, aunke ya había escrito cosas antes, me e basao un poco en la película "Coverfield" ,bueno, dejen reviews...

**Monstruoso**

Era año nuevo. Yoh y los demás habían ido a Tokyo al apartamento de Len para celebrar el año nuevo y su cumpleaños. Fueron todos, Yoh ,Anna, Horo horo ,Tamao ,Ryu ,Hao (si, Hao) , Manta y Lyserg, Chocolove no pudo ir, estaba en New York y Fausto con Eliza en un hotel en Fumbari. Después de anunciar el año nuevo celebraron el cumpleaños de Len .

Habían pasado un poco más de las doce y media.

-Feliz cumpleaños Len jijiji.- reía Yoh.

-Calla, os he dicho que nada de felicitaciones.-gritaba.-Eh gusano deja mi sillón de masaje.-le decía a Ryu que estaba enredando en los controles.

-Mira.-dijo Hao mientras sacaba unos calzones rosas de una bolsa, y parecían muy ajustados (XD).-Para tí.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Maldito gusano...-murmuró.

-Póntelos Len que te sacamos una foto jajaja-reía HoroHoro

-Me voy de aquí..para estar con una panda de tarados mejor me voy.-dijo Anna levantando del sillón.

-¿Pero porque?.-dijo Yoh

-Porque sí.-Yoh sólo la miró irse por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, cosa que extrañó mucho a todos.

Cuando esta se fue, Manta se a cercó a su amigo .

-¿Que pasa Yoh? Que ocurre con Anna. Hace días que estas así con ella.

-No pasa nada Manta.-dijo con un tono de voz cansada, se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Seguro que te quedará muy bien Len.-dijo Ryu quien estaba en un sillón rojo de masaje mirando la television sin enterarse de nada.

-Jo, Ryu ya estuviste bastante tiempo deja a los demás.-Se quejaba Horo horo.-dejame, es mi turno.

-No lo haré... .-Un temblor los interrumpe. La luz se fue y todo quedó a oscuras.-OH,..¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Horohoro.

-No lo sé.-dijo Lyserg mirando por la ventana.-Parece que toda la zona está sin electricidad.-Dijo volviéndose pero chocó con alguien.-auch.

-No os mováis o nos caeremos todos.-comentó Manta. Entonces afuera en la calle se ve una explosión y seguido de un temblor. Todos los cristales de las ventanas y vasos vibraron y en la calle la alarma de varios coches saltaron . Entonces la luz volvió.

-¿Que fue eso?.-dijo Hao.- Tanma pon la televisión haber que dicen.

-Me llamo Manta, y yo no tengo el mando.-contestó molesto

-Miren.-interrumpe Ryu señalando la televisión.

_...Algo ha atacado un edificio de la ciudad de Tokyo hace solo unos minutos. Y este se ha undido en segundos con mucha gente dentro de él...-_Decía la presentadora mostrando imágenes del edificio y una sombra golpearle por los pisos intermedios.

-Oh...-Tamao.

-¡Oigan, la gente está corriendo!-grita Len asomado a la ventana.-Salgamos de aquí . Esto no me gusta.

-Sí, será lo mejor.-dice Ryu levantándose de donde estaba.

-Pero...-les detiene Yoh.-el edificio de Anna está muy cerca de allí.

-Estará bien.-le dice Hao.-vamos.

Salen a las escaleras, todos cogen el ascensor pero antes Hao marcha escaleras arriba. Yoh lo intenta detener pero no lo consigue.

-¡Hao!,¿Donde vas?

-Quiero ver lo que pasa-dice y sube.

Una vez arriba camina hasta el borde de la azotea. A lo lejos puede ver algunas llamas donde debía estar el anterior edificio. Se oían las sirenas de la policia ,bomberos y ambulancia, también los gritos de la gente aumentaron en la calle. Subió la vista a lo lejos y vio lo que ocurría.

-Oh..Mierda . murmura.

Era una especie de murciélago que volaba lentamente sobre la ciudad. Simplemente era enorme. Como una sombra negra entre las nubes de ese cielo rojizo. Entró en el edificio corriendo y bajó los escalones de seis en seis. En la calle los demás lo esperaban.

Todo el mundo estaba corriendo y preguntando que pasaba, se dirigió donde estaban los demás

-¿Que es lo que has visto?-preguntó Yoh al ver a su hermano bajar

-...-Hao todavía estaba jadeando por la carrera que dio de los 12 pisos .-Grande...y vuela... .

-Si no te explicas bien no podemos entenderte tarugo.-dijo Horohoro

Len fue donde ellos

-Aquí dicen que ha habido una explosión en la torre .-Las personas empezaron a correr en dirección contraria y comenzaron a gritar y empujarse. El motivo, aquella "cosa" que describió Hao, un poco más pequeña de lo que vio se dirigía como un misil contra la casa de enfrente. Se pudo distinguir que era de color marrón oscuro y con un tamaño mas o menos el de una casa como un coche.-¡En la tienda!¡En la tienda!-empujó a su hermano, a Tamao, y a cuantos pudo a una tienda de discos que había al lado. El animal emitió un rugido tremendo y se estrelló contra el edificio, lo atravesó y explosionó ,los pedazos de pared cayeron sobre la calle donde las personas estaban desorientadas y confusas. HoroHoro ,Manta, Lyserg y Ryu quedaron desprotegidos. La polvareda que produjo la explosión no les dejaba ver, la gente corría en todas direcciones sin saber a donde.

-Noo ¿Que es eso?-dijo Manta señalando detrás de Ryu. Este se dio la vuela y al instante un afilado y puntiagudo pincho le atravesó el pecho y se lo llevó entre la polvareda.-¡RYU!-vuelve a ver a Lyserg- ¡¡Lyserg!!- le ataca por la espalda, le clava el miembro y lo eleva a varios metros. Lo suelta a una altura considerable y lo suelta.

Los que estaban en la tienda podían escuchar los desesperados gritos de la gente y un rugido que hizo temblar los cristales. Tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no escuchar eso. Cuando los gritos cesaron, Yoh se atrevió a levantar de donde estaba. En ese establecimiento estaban su hermano, Tamao, Len y cuatro personas más.

-No...Manta y los demás se quedaron fuera.-se lamentaba Yoh por sus amigos. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y salió a la calle. Parecía niebla roja, pero en verdad era polvo que también entró poco a poco en la tienda. Los demás salieron detrás de él . La calle estaba totalmente destrozada y vacía . No había nadie, ni un triste gato. El edificio de enfrente estaba destruido, los coches hechos chatarra y algún incendio en ellos o su interior.

-Donde están?-preguntó Tamao preocupada.

-¡Aquí!-dijo alguien. Todos miraron a su izquierda. De debajo de un coche salieron Manta y Horo horo. Yoh corrió donde ellos.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí-contestó Manta

-¿Donde están Liserg y Ryu ?-preguntó cogiendo a Horo horo de los hombros. Este no le miró. Solo bajó la mirada y no respondió.-¡Dí!

-Yoh.-llamó Manta a su amígo . Le explicó todo lo que pasó.

-Hay que salir de la ciudad.-Interviene HoroHoro.

-Si, por el puente será más rápido. Seguro que están evacuando a las personas.-respondió Manta.

Todos se dirigieron al puente. Las calles estaban colapsadas y vieron al ejercito llegar en tanques bien armados.

-Oh ...que demonios pasa...-se preguntó Len

Llagaron al puente y al parecer todas las personas estaban siendo evacuadas de la ciudad por él.

En la entrada estaba la policía y rodeando el puente varios helicópteros iluminando a este. Se unieron a los demás, la gente parecía estar muy nerviosa y tenía prisa, mientras de los helicópteros decían que guardasen la calma ,que era una evacuación obligatoria.

Entre la gente algunos se dispersaron. Llamaron al móvil de Len y Yoh, Tamao y HoroHoro se detuvieron con él al borde del puente pero Manta y Hao no se dieron cuenta y siguieron de largo, Manta un poco más atrás de Hao.

-¿Jun? Jun ¿ Eres tú?No te oigo-decía Len intentando entender pero con toda la gente por allí no podía.

-¡Hao! Espera.- decía Yoh a Hao que estaba muy lejos.

-¿Porque os habéis parado?-le preguntó subiendo a un poste del otro lado del puente. Entonces unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar (Como las de sillent hill ). No sabían lo que significaban hasta que en el agua, cuatro gruesos y largos tentáculos color verde pantano salieron a la superficie alzándose a 30 metros sobre ellos , era algo monstruoso . Los helicópteros los iluminaron dejándolos ver mejor.

-¡¡HAOOO!!

Todo ocurrió en milésimas de segundo. Aquellos tentáculos se abalanzaron sobre el puente partiéndolo en tres trozos .Uno de ellos calló sobre la parte del puente donde Hao estaba.

-¡NOOO!-

A Len se le calló el móvil, HoroHoro agarró a Yoh para correr porque si no, no se hubiese movido de donde estaba de la angustia que sentía .Había visto morir a su hermano. Todos corrieron por donde habían venido , el puente se un día. Se veia a la gente como esa cosa se la llevaba al agua o la aplastaba. Atacaba el puente, intentaba hundirlo y todo detrás de ellos desapareció. Manta salvó la vida.

La gente comenzó dispersarse por la ciudad otra vez. Yoh y los demás fueron a un supermercado. En él no había nadie.

-Joder, que vamos ha hacer.-decía HoroHoro desesperado. Yoh solo respiraba fuertemente y calló al suelo apoyado contra la pared.-Yoh,¿Estas bien?... Lo siento. Por Hao...y...-una melodía lo interrumpió . Era del móvil de Yoh. Lo sacó de la chaqueta , el numero que lo llamaba era el de Anna.

-¡Anna!

-Yoh...

-¡Anna donde estás!?

-no puedo salir Yon...

-¡¡Donde estas!!

-En mi apartamento...Hay más personas conmigo...estamos e...

-Mierda...no tengo batería. ¡Len déjame el tuyo!¿Horohoro?

-Me-Me lo he dejado en el piso.-dijo registrándose los bolsillos

-Se me cayó en el puente.-contestó Len

-¿Donde está?-pregunta HoroHoro.

Una idea cruza la mente de Yoh. Salió de la allí dejando a los demás en el supermercado . Yoh entra a la tienda de informática, daba igual lo que hiciese, toda la gente estaba robando lo que podía.

-¿Que haces Yoh?-le dijo HoroHoro que le había seguido. –Vámonos Yoh -.Pero este parecía no escuchar. Seguía revolviendo las cajas de móviles. -Oh dios mío.- Toda la gente clavó su atención en la televisión principal.

Imágenes de esos seres aparecían. Como el primer animal derribó el edificio. Seres corriendo por las calles...Parecían arañas, pero era imposible, tenían el tamaño de un perro grande. Los del ejercito los disparaban pero perdían contra ellos, también imágenes justo cuando ocurrió el incidente del puente. Esa cosa lo partió de un golpe y algunas personas cayeron al agua.

-¡¡Aquí!!-en una caja había un teléfono.-Cógelo!...-decía mientras esperaba

-...

-¡Anna!¡Anna donde estás!

-Yoh...nos ahogamos. Estamos...en el ascensor...justo ...en el piso...11.-su voz se notaba cansada.

-¡Voy para allí!.¡Aguanta!

-Date prisa.-colgó.

HoroHoro y Yoh salieron de la tienda y entraron donde estaban los demás.

-Me voy a buscar a Anna, vosotros iros si queréis. Están evacuando a la gente en tanques y helicópteros en la torre id con ellos.

-No Yoh, yo voy contigo.-dice Len.

-Yo también joven Yoh.

-¿Que decís?

-Nosotros también Yoh.-Dicen HoroHoro y Manta.

-¿Que estáis diciendo? Os podría pasar lo mismo que...-baja el tono de voz.-que a los demás.

-Pues si es necesario...-responde Len.-...no te vamos a dejar solo.

Ya habían salido a la calle. Esta estaba desierta. Se dirigían al centro de la ciudad, por el cielo se podía ver a los cazas volando en dirección contraria y a los helicópteros detrás.

Iban andando pero entonces Tamao gritó.

-¿Que es eso?-dijo señalando detrás de HoroHoro

-¿El Que...aaahh-grita HoroHoro. Los demás no entendían que le pasaba.-Mierda...¡duele!

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-Dijo Yoh . HoroHoro calló al suelo. Vieron al causante de todo eso. Parecía un insecto muy grande que le atravesó el aguijón por la espalda.-Oh dios...¿Que es esa cosa?¡Quitádsela!- Len cogió un hierro del suelo y apartó al animal. –¡HoroHoro!

HoroHoro se estaba desangrando. Len aplastó al insecto ,le atravesó el hierro y salió un líquido.

La piel de HoroHoro se volvió más blanca en cuestion de segundos. No parecía escuchar ni sentir. Estaba hay tirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Pero entonces echó una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca y volvió a la expresión de antes. Pero ahora no respiraba.

-Está muerto...-

Mientras en el interior de un pequeño ascensor, Cuatro personas estaban desesperadas e intentaban abrir la puerta pero era imposible. El oxigeno se les acababa. Anna apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta e intentaba respirar.

-No ses puede. Es imposible abrirle desde dentro.-dijo al ver los intentos de las demás personas por abrir esa puerta.

-Alguien tiene que hacer palanca de fuera.

-...

-Yoh...Donde estás...?

Yoh y los demás seguían andando, Yoh iba un poco más alante que los demás, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

-Espera Yoh...-Pero él siguió como si no le escuchase. Estaba muy serio desde lo de HoroHoro, aunque era normal.

Llegaron al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Anna. Se espantaron. Su edificio estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el lado derecho.

-¿Es ese donde está ella?-preguntó Manta. Pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta lo miró. Estaba muy serio mirando aquel edificio.

-Ya han muerto cuatro de mis amigos.-dijo Yoh.-No os voy a dejar ir allí.

-¿Que dices?-dijo Enojado Len.

-No , iré yo solo. Yo fui quien quiso venir aquí el fin de año. Yo os metí en esto.-Y dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

-Si me sigues te golpearé.

Len lo iba a seguir pero se detuvo al escuchar eso.

Los demás se quedaron allí viéndolo. Manta se atrevió a preguntar si sabían que pasaba entre Anna y Yoh. Tamao fue quien le respondió.

-Hace unos días escuché a ambos discutir en el cuarto de Anna.-explicó.-Pero no quería entrometerme así que me fui y dejarlos.

-Así que se pelearon...-murmuró Manta volviendo la vista por donde había ido Yoh.- las peleas entre ellos son escasas pero muy fuertes.

En el interior del edificio, Yoh subió hasta el 4 piso. Todo eso estaba totalmente destrozado. Algunas cañerías habían soltado el agua y un montón de sillas, mesas y papeles estaban amontonadas al lado inclinado. Según subía la inclinación era mayor y llegado al décimo piso solo, llegó casi a gatas. Subió hasta el décimo primer. Primero era buscar en cual de los ascensores estaban. Esa planta estaba en muy mal estado. Las puertas de los pisos algunas estaban tumbadas, otros simplemente no tenían pared y alguna tubería se escapaba agua. Llegó hasta el final de un pasillo en el que había tres ascensores.

-¡Anna, Anna!-decía golpeando el de en medio.

-Yoh.-se escuchó desde el de la izquierda.-Yoh aquí.

- Haz palanca con algo chico.-dijo un hombre.

Yoh buscó algo con lo que hacer palanca. Un hierro medio partido le ayudó a entreabrir la puerta. Los de adentro separaron las puertas y pudieron salir.

En la calle

-Hace ya un cuarto de hora que ha entrado.¿Estará bien?-pregunta Tamao.

Todos salieron del ascensor, y Anna fue la primera. Automáticamente salió y abrazó a Yoh por el cuello.

-Has tardado mucho...-le dijo al oído.-cuando volvamos a casa te castigaré.-

-T.T

Todos bajaron del edificio, y una vez fuera se acercaron con los demás.

-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo Yoh muy cansado.-Anna déjame tu móvil.-se lo da.-Len llama a alguien que nos saque de aquí.

-Si.-Toma el teléfono.-¿Jun, Jun me oyes?...Necesito que un helicóptero venga aquí, estamos atrapados...bien, allí estaremos.

-¿Que dijo?-le preguntó Manta.-

-Un helicóptero vendrá a la azotea de mi apartamento. Pero...

-Pero..?

-Han dicho que van a arrasar todo.

-¿Todo?¿A que te refieres? ¿Al centro?-pregunta Yoh . Pero Len dice que no.

-No Yoh , van a arrasar todo Tokyo. Dentro de media hora.

Debían darse prisa o todo eso desaparecería con ellos en media hora. A lo lejos podían escuchar disparos y explosiones, berridos y fuertes golpes pero los ignoraron. Lo más importante era salir de esa ciudad. Ya solo tenían veinte minutos. Ya estaban llegando, solo quedaba volver la esquina y subir el edificio. Pero se encontraron a un amiguito allí. Parecía algo como el ser que atacó a HoroHoro anteriormente. Pero este tenía un tamaño mucho más grande. Mayor que un coche familiar. El animal los vio. Se sostuvo en sus cuatro patas traseras y del estomago salió un líquido que rozó el brazo de Manta.

-¡¡Nooo!!-le dolió, y más que le iba a doler. Ese líquido era ácido, y estaba consumiendo la ropa del brazo. Este siguió hasta la piel, la cual también se le quemaba. Sus gritos eran terribles, la piel enrojecía y se despellejaba.

-¡¡Hay que matarlo!!-Len se dirigió hacia él.-Yo lo distraigo, vosotros entrad en el edificio.

Manta quedó en el suelo, ya no tenía pulso y no respiraba.

-Vamos Yoh, está muerto.-le decía Anna agarrándolo del brazo. Este entró con Anna y Tamao al edificio dejando a Len con ese ser. El "arácnido" de ¿Nueve? patas se abalanzó sobre él pero lo esquivó. Volvió a atacar con el ácido y le alcanzó una pierna. Len calló al suelo y esa mutación le clavó un aguijón por el hombro que salió de una de sus patas ,al igual que los gatos y se lo llevó arrastras. Len todavía intentaba agarrarse al asfalto de la carretera. No podía, detrás de un coche más de esas arañas musculosas salieron. Eso fue lo último que vió.

En el edificio, Yoh y las demás aun subían los 12 pisos hasta llegar a la azotea. Un helicóptero los esperaba allí, pero cuando iban a subir a Yoh y Anna los apartaron y solo dejaron subir a Tamao.

-Solo uno.-fue lo que dijo un soldado.

-No, espere, ¡Tamao!-Gritó Yoh intentando abrir la puerta pero el helicóptero despegó.-¡¡Nooo!!Mierda!!MIERDAAA!!

Miró su reloj, tan solo quedaban 5 minutos y volvió a bajar su mano.

-¿Volverán por nosotros?-preguntó Yoh con voz cansada y triste.

-...

-¿Sabes? Esta noche eh perdido a todos mis amigos y a mi hermano.-Anna solo escuchaba.- Lo siento.-Lo miró.-Por dejarte ir antes.

-No importa.-Contestó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de este. Entonces escucharon el ruido de unas hélices muy cerca. Detrás de ellos apareció otro nuevo helicóptero del ejercito.

Subieron, cada uno en un asiento atrás. Un soldado les preguntó si estaban bien, respondieron que sí. Dejaban el suelo del edificio y se elevaron. Sobrevolaron la ciudad y pudieron ver algo enorme, terrorífico y monstruoso. Una masa, un cuerpo enorme, tremendo, con un tamaño aproximadamente de 30 a 40 metros rondaba entre los edificios. Lo más terrorífico que había visto en su vida. En ese momento 4 bombarderos pasaron dejando caer sus explosivos. Una de ellas pegó de lleno contra la criatura y las otras alrededor. Las calles ardieron. Todo, todo lo que había en estas, coches, casas, cuerpos...todo desapareció.

-Increíble...murmuró Anna. Cuando todo se calmó, quedó una polvareda en toda la ciudad.-Ya esta.

Pero de las tinieblas de la devastada ciudad, un fuerte brazo salió de la nada y golpeó al transporte en el que iban. Este perdía altura, caía, caía a las negras aguas del mar, una luz roja salió en los monitores del piloto y una alarma. Vértigo , ansiedad , dolor, frío y humedad.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhh!!-dijo levantándose de golpe del futon.

-¡YOOOOHH!-esa voz era familiar. Y la habitación donde estaba. Todo. Miró para ver quien fue quien le llamaba y lo encontró. Anna estaba en la puerta con el cubo de la fregona vacío entre sus manos y muy enfadada..-Yoh levántate ahora mismo o te arrepentirás.-le dijo y le cerró la puerta de golpe.

Tardó un poco en situarse. Sí, el día anterior comió sushi barato en un bar de allí, eso lo recordaba bien, y también las advertencias de sus amigos por comer sushi barato .Daba lo mismo. Se levantó se duchó ( notó que el agua que Anna le echó olía a lejía (que bruta) ) y se vistió. Bajó las escaleras, Anna estaba en la mesa de la cocina leyendo algo y Tamao haciendo el desayuno, como siempre . Se dirigió al salón , HoroHoro, Ryu, Lyserg, Manta, Len y Hao estaban allí ,peleando y discutiendo , como siempre.

-Valla Yoh ya te levantaste.-le dice HoroHoro.-¿Has tenido bonitos sueños?-le pregunta con sarcasmo.

-Sí, precioso.-contesta de la misma forma.

-Yoh, ¿Que vamos ha hacer hoy?-pregunta Lyserg

-Sí, aun tenemos que decidir donde ir a celebrar el año nuevo.-continua Hao.

-¿Año nuevo?-Pregunta nervioso

-Dijiste que fuésemos a Tokio.-dijo Manta.

Yoh notó un escalofrío por el cuerpo .

-Mejor quedémonos en Fumbari ¿si?- .U

**Fin**

Este Fic lo e echo en 4 días, un record.

**Notas:** Bueno ya dije ke era mi primer fic,escribiré mas fics (este lo e echo algo aprisa) pero igual tardaré tiempo porke tengo ke estudiar ...dejen reviews.

sayonara


End file.
